


Der letzte aller Tage

by satisfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, kind of funny, kind of sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/satisfiction
Summary: Am Vorabend der Operation zur Rückeroberung Shiganshinas will Erwin seine Angelegenheiten mit Levi in Ordnung bringen, da nicht sicher ist, ob sie den kommenden Tag überleben.





	Der letzte aller Tage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The last day on earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304296) by [satisfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/satisfiction)



 

„Erwin, ich vertraue deinem Urteil.“

Der Satz hing einige Sekunden in der Luft, dann fiel die Tür mit einem dumpfen Schlag ins Schloss. Erwin saß still an seinem Schreibtisch. Levi hatte es auch gespürt. Die Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne tauchten sein Büro in goldenes Licht, als wolle die Welt ihm ihreseltenen wunderschönen Momente gerade jetzt zeigen, wo seine Tage auf ihr gezählt waren. Levi und er hatten es beide gespürt, die schwer greifbare Ahnung bevorstehenden Unheils, das sich wie eine schwere Decke über ihn gesenkt hatte.

_Er hat versucht, mich zum Bleiben zu bringen._

Der Gedanke schmerzte in seiner Brust. 

_Er wusste ganz genau, wie aussichtslos es war, aber er hat es mit aller Kraft versucht._

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, Augen auf die Tür gerichtet. War Levi in Ordnung?

Er wollte die Antwort nicht ernsthaft wissen, denn er fürchtete, dass er sie kannte. Obwohl der stärkste Kämpfer der Menschheit zu sein die größte Sicherheitsgarantie war, die irgendjemand dort draußen bekommen würde, sorgte er sich jedes Mal um Levi.

Levis Gesicht tauchte in seiner Erinnerung auf, wie er krampfhaft versucht hatte, die Verzweiflung zu verbergen, die Erwins Worte über ihn gebracht hatten.

Für einen Moment musste er den starken Drang bekämpfen, seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte sinken zu lassen. Es war vollkommen unverantwortlich, tiefe Bindungen aufzubauen, wenn man jederzeit sterben konnte. Er hatte bereits so viele Herzen zerbrochen. So viele Leute, denen er mitgeteilt hatte, dass ihre Ehemänner, Töchter, Freunde nicht zurückkehren würden. Er konnte keinen einzigen weiteren mehr ertragen.

Aber wenn man so lange überlebte, immer Seite an Seite im Kampf? Inzwischen waren sie nur noch zu viert. Shadis, Hanji, Levi und er. Wer auch immer von ihnen zuletzt stürbe, würde am Ende in einer einsamen Welt zurückbleiben. Ohne jemanden, der die Tiefe ihres Schmerz es noch verstehen könnte.

War Levi in Ordnung? Wirklich? Er vergrub seine Faust in seiner Uniformjacke, genau über seinem Herz, wo es wehtat. Dann richtete er sich mit einem Mal gerade auf. Es spielte keine Rolle. Es war völlig egal, denn für ihn war es nicht okay. Er stand auf und eilte zur Tür, stieß sie auf. Der Gang war leer, Levi bereits fort.

Ein kühler Luftzug wehte über sein Gesicht. Er ging durch den Gang, zwang sich, nicht zu rennen. Es war nicht okay. Es war überhaupt nicht okay. Der Teil mit dem Sterben, der war in Ordnung. Dafür hatte er sich bereits vor langer Zeit entschieden. Aber jetzt, wo er sich vorstellte, Levi für immer zurückzulassen, spürte er eine schreckliche Menge an Dingen, die zwischen ihnen gesagt werden mussten. Und er musste sie jetzt sagen.

Da der Gang nach wie vor leer war, begann er zu rennen. Er nahm die Treppe zu Levis Zimmer, hoffte inständig, ihn dort zu finden. Er klopfte. Stille. Doch dann, Schritte. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein recht verwunderter Levi blickte zu ihm hinauf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.Die Wärme in Levis Ausdruck ließen alle Gedanken aus Erwins Bewusstsein stürzen. Er vergaß vollkommen, was er hatte sagen wollen. Aber das war egal, weil er ganz genau spürte, was er tun wollte. Sanft hob er Levis Kinn an und küsste ihn.

Es war ein kurzer, weicher Kuss, ihre Lippen berührten sich kaum. Sofort zog Erwin sich zurück, unsicher, wie Levi reagieren würde. Adrenalin jagte durch seine Adern. Levi starrte ihn an. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht?

Dann vergruben Levis Hände sich in seinen Haaren und seinen Kopf wieder herunter, pressten ihn kraftvoll zurück auf seine Lippen. Dieser Kuss war anders, gewalttätiger. Levi zog ihn nach drinnen, ohne ihm zu erlauben, seine Lippen von ihm zu lösen. Erwin schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und zog Levi in eine einarmige Umarmung, ihre Lippen immer noch verbunden. Der kleinere Mann streckte sich gegen ihn, um seine Arme um seinen Nacken zu legen. Erwin ergriff die Chance um ihn hochzuheben und gegen die Wand zu pressen. Levis muskulöse Beine schlangen sich um ihn.

„Erwin“, murmelte Levi gegen seine Lippen.

„Hm?“, fragte er, während er mit den Fingerkuppen sacht über Levis Wangen strich.

Levi bewegte seinen Kopf und lies seine Stirn gegen Erwins Schulter sinken. Seine Finger gruben sich fordernd in seinen Rücken.

„Erwin“, sagte Levi erneut, kaum hörbar.

Erwin hörte eine Menge Dinge in seinem Namen. Er hörte Levis verzweifelten Wunsch ihn zu bitten, für ihm am Leben zu bleiben, wohlwissend, dass Erwin dieses Versprechen nicht geben konnte. Levi fragte nicht, aber Erwin konnte erkennen, wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete. Seine Hände zitterten auf seinem Rücken. Erwin verteilte weiche Küsse auf dem Kopf des kleineren Mannes.

„Darf ich dir etwas sehr selbstsüchtiges sagen?“, fragte er dumpf in Levis Haar.

„Du könntest es mir befehlen“, sagte Levi gegen seine Schulter.

Seine warmen Hände wanderten über Erwins Rücken, liebkosten die verspannten Muskeln. 

„Willst du es hören?“

„Weiß nicht“, sagte Levi.

Seine Hände lagen jetzt auf Erwins Unterbauch, versuchten sich zwischen Erwins und seinen eigenen Körper zu schieben, doch es war hoffnungslos. Erwin hob ihn mit seinem einen Arm hoch und trug ihm hinüber zum Bett. Er kämpfte einen Augenblick lang mit dem Gewicht, rang um Balance. Levi runzelte die Stirn an seiner Schulter. In der nächsten Sekunde warf er Levi auf dessen Bett.

Es war ein schmales Bett, für eine Person gemacht. Es war ihm egal. Erwin kletterte über Levi, senkte seinen Kopf, wo seine Lippen Levis trafen, der sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt hatte. Sein Mund öffnete sich, ihr Kuss vertiefte sich, feucht und warm und grob. Erwin wollte Levi berühren, doch er brauchte seinen Arm um sein Gewicht zu stützen. Levis Hände wanderten über seinen Körper, begannen, sein Geschirr zu lösen. Erwins Mund verließ Levis, um ihn der Schnalle Levis Brustgurtes zu widmen. Levi zischte.

„Du bist zu verkrüppelt dafür, alter Mann. Lass mich das machen.“

Erwin widersprach nicht. Er richtete sich auf Levis Schoß und ließ ihn ihre Geschirre abnehmen, ihre Hemden aufknöpfen. Levi arbeitete schnell und effizient. Erwin ließ seine großen Hände voller Wertschätzung über Levis nackte Brust wandern, während Levi ihre Hemden auf die Matratze neben sie ablegte. Ein einzelner Gedanke kreuzte Erwins Bewusstsein: Er war zum Reden hergekommen, doch nun taten sie alles andere als das.

Levis Hände fuhren über seine Seiten, seine Brust, zupften an seinen Nippeln. Aufregung schoss durch seinen Körper, sammelte sich in seinem Unterleib. Er musste seinen Kopf ein ganzes Stück senken, um Levi zu küssen und sie kamen beide zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Position nicht ideal war.

Erwin rutschte von Levi, zurück auf seine Füße, neben dem Bett. Einhändig entfernte er die übrigen Gurte von seinen Beinen, knöpfte seine Hose auf. Seine Augen hingen an Levi der neben ihm stand, seine Bewegungen spiegelte. Der Hauptunterschied war, dass Levisignifikant schneller war als er. Während er sich noch mit seinen Stiefeln abmühte, stand Levi bereits nackt vor ihm, perfekte Form.

Erwins Augen folgten den silbrigen Linien die über seinen Körper liefen. Er erinnerte sich an sie, an diesen Kratzer auf Levis rechtem Oberarm, wo ihn vor Jahren die Zähne eines Titanen gekratzt hatten. Die Ansammlung kleiner silberner Punkte neben seinem Bauch, wo er in den Trümmerregen eines einstürzenden Gebäudes geraten war. Levi wandte Erwin seinen Rücken zu und faltete seine Kleidung zu einem akkuraten kleinen Stapel den er sorgfältig auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett platzierte. Eine Welle der Wärme rollte durch Erwin.

Nun stand Levi einfach vor ihm, geduldig wartend. Seine Blicke auf seinen Kommandanten gerichtet, der sich mit seinen Hosen abmühte. Er bat keine weitere Hilfe an und Erwin war dankbar dafür. Er warf seine Kleidung über die Rückenlehne des einzigen Stuhls im Raum, ging dann zur Tür herüber und schloss sie ab. Levis Augen brannten auf seinem Hintern, als er lief. Er kam zurück zu Levi. Sie standen jetzt voreinander, nur Zentimeter entfernt. Beide hart. Seine Erektion berührte Levis Bauch, als er sein Gewicht ein wenig verlagerte.

Sein Schritt war auf der Höhe von Levis Bauch, Levis Gesicht genau vor seiner Brust. Keine ihrer Proportionen kamen auf der richtigen Höhe aus. Erwins Hand wanderte ganz leicht über Levis Schultern als er um ihn herumging, um sich wieder auf den Bett niederzulassen. Die Matratze gab unter seinem Gewicht nach.

„So geht es, Levi“, sagte er, öffnete seine Arm zu einer halben Einladung.

Levi stieg auf seinen Schoß. Jede Berührung Levis nackter Haut fühlte sich an, als sprudle Champagner durch den berührten Teil seines Körpers.

 Levi kam auf Erwins Schoß zur Ruhe, die Beine um ihn geschlungen. Levis Fersen berührten seinen unteren Rücken. Ihre Stirnen berührten sich. Erwin spürte Levis Atem auf seinem Gesicht, er roch nach Minze. Diese Position, Levi oben, war deutlich besser. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt fast auf der selben Höhe. Sein Schwanz lag perfekt in Levis Poritze. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, ihre Wangen, Lippen. Schließlich fanden sich ihre Lippen für weitere Küsse.

Sie küssten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende, als sei die Lippen des anderen frische, salzige Luft und es war furchtbar nah an der Realität.

Erwin hörte Menschen auf der anderen Seite der dünnen Wände vorbeigehen. Es war ihm egal, nichts war so dringend wie sicherzustellen, dass er Levi so viel wie möglich berührte, bevor einer von ihnen eine weitere Gelegenheit bekäme, zu sterben. Es war von der höchsten Wichtigkeit, aber jetzt hatten sie Zeit. Wenigstens ein paar Stunden. Es gab Dinge, die Erwin vermutlich erledigen sollte, doch nichts, was nicht ein paar Stunden warten konnte. Wenn er es sich aussuchen konnte, wünschte er sich, dass diese Situation so lange wie menschenmöglich dauern würde. Und Levis Reaktion nach fühlte er ähnlich.

„Wärst du so gut, mich in den Arsch zu ficken?“, flüsterte Levi in Erwins Ohr.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwischte Erwins Lippen, seine Hüften stießen unfreiwillig ein wenig nach oben.

„Da ist Gleitmittel in der Schublade. Kommst du ran?“

Erwin beugte sich herüber. Sein Arm war lang, mühelos öffnete er die Schublade und tastete blind hinein. Sie war so gut wie leer, seine Finger wickelten sich sofort um die kleine Glasflasche. Er reichte sie Levi, der sie aufschraubte. Eine Aufgabe, die er selbst nie wieder würde ausführen können, ohne seine Zähne zu benutzen. Er schütte etwas Öl auf Erwins Hand. Erwin griff nach Levis Arsch, seine Finger um sein Loch kreisend, sanften Druck ausübend.

„Wenn ich dir verraten würde, wie lange ich davon geträumt habe, das hier zu tun, könntest du mir mühelos ein Disziplinarverfahren aufhalsen“, flüsterte er.

„Beeil dich, alter Mann. Das könnte unser letzter Tag sein“, flüstere Levi zurück.

Erwin nahm die Einladung an und drückte einen Finger in Levi. Er spürte Levis Atem für einen Moment aussetzen, die Bewegung des heißen Drucks um seinen ölbedeckten Finger. Er hielt inne und küsste Levis Wange. Es war vielleicht lange her für ihn.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er sanft.

„Wie sehe ich für dich aus?“, fragte Levi, ein kaum hörbares Zittern in der Stimme.

Dann senkte er sich selbst weiter auf Erwins Finger hinab.

„Lass dir Zeit“, sagte Erwin. Er veränderte seine Position ein wenig, um den Zugang zu erleichtern.

„Still, gib mir einen zweiten.“

Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf Erwins Gesicht aus, während er vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger in Levis Wärme hinauf presste. Levi atmete scharf ein aber begann sofort, gegen ihn zu stoßen. Erwin bewegte seinen Finger vorsichtig, beobachtete Levis Reaktionen genau. Er brauchte nicht lange um eine Kombination von Bewegungen auszumachen, die Levi besonders zu genießen schien.

Er wand sich auf Erwins Schoß, seine Nägel gruben sich tiefer in seinen Rücken. Erwin spürte seinen eigenen Schwanz zucken. Doch dafür war jetzt noch nicht die richtige Zeit. Ohne weiter fragen zu müssen, drückte Erwin einen dritten Finger hinein. Levi knurrte. Erwin war sich bewusst darüber, dass er große Hände hatte. Hoffentlich war es für Levi nicht unangenehm. Er spürte überschüssiges Öl sein Handgelenk hinablaufen, vermutlich tropfte es auf die Laken.

Levis Schwanz lag auf Erwins Bauchmuskeln. Einmal mehr verfluchte er das Fehlen seines zweiten Armes, dass ihn zwang, Levi so zu vernachlässigen. Er steigerte seine Bemühungen mit der verbliebenen Hand. Levi gab ein ungeduldiges Geräusch von sich. im nächsten Moment fühlte er Levis Hand auf seiner, wie er Erwins vierten Finger in sich hineinschob.

Erwin hätte seine Hand fast zurückgezogen, verängstigt bei dem Gedanken, Levi weh zu tun. Doch Levi hatte seine Hand gepackt und hielt sie unter ihm fest. Sein Atem klang angestrengt. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen keiner der beiden sich bewegte oder sprach.

„Was willst du mir Selbstsüchtiges sagen?“, fragte Levi, immer noch in seiner Haltung erstarrt.

Erwin war sich unsicher, ob der richtige Moment, um es zu sagen bereits verstrichen war. Er blieb still.

„Oy, dann behalt es für dich. Mir egal, du hast deine Gründe“, sagte Levi und begann langsam mit den Hüften zu kreisen.

Hatte seine Stimme schon immer so erschöpft geklungen? Erwin krümmte seinen Finger, versuchte, diese bestimme Stelle erneut zu treffen. Levi warf ihm einen anschuldigenden Blick zu, der sagte:

_Warum musst du so verdammt gut in allem sein?_

Und Erwin erwiderte einen der sagte:

_Wegen dir._

Levis Bewegungen wurden heftiger und er begann auf Erwins Bauch zu tropfen. Während seine Finger in Levis Hitze drückten, sein eigener Atem schwer wurde, war Erwin überzeugt den Höhepunkt seiner sexuellen Karriere erreicht zu haben.

Hiernach würde nichts mehr laufen, er würde nie wieder Sex mit jemand anderem haben. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob dies für Levi eine einmalige Sache war, ein bloßer Weg, Angst vor dem Kampf abzubauen, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass es so war.

Falls Levi morgen stürbe, würde er für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens abstinent bleiben. Und falls er selbst stürbe, wäre er die glücklichste, elende Person auf dieser verfluchten Welt, dass er gerade lange genug gelebt hatte um diese Erfahrung zu machen. Es war es wert. Dieses gesamte beschissene Leben war diese unglaublich kurzen, unglaublich langen Für-immer-Momente wert gewesen, in denen sich wegen ihm Levis Gesicht auflöste.

„Ich tu das wegen dir“, sagte er, Stimme rau.

 Er sah Levi nicht ins Gesicht, weil es so schändliche Worte für einen Kommandanten waren. Levi kreiste weiterhin mit den Hüften, fickte sich selbst langsam auf Erwins Finger.

„In der Tat, selbstsüchtig“, sagte Levi und fuhr mit der Hand durch Erwins Haar.

 Und dann sagte Erwin etwas noch Schlimmeres.

 „Stirb nicht, Levi.“

Sein Herz stand unter der heftigsten Spannung, nur ein falsches Wort mochte es zerreißen. Er war sich des zusätzlichen Druckes bewusst, den er soeben auf die Schultern dieses bereits gequälten Mannes geladen hatte. Strategisch war es eine furchtbare Entscheidung gewesen diese Worte auszusprechen. Menschlich war es die einzig mögliche gewesen.

Schließlich antwortete Levi. Er stoppte seine Bewegung, ließ Erwins Handgelenk los, legte seine Hände um Erwins Kiefer und hob sein Gesicht, sah ihm tief in die Augen. 

Mit einer Stimme die so sanft war, dass es fast schmerzte, fragte er: „War das ein Befehl?“

 Erwin schluckte. Levi sah ihn an, völlig ruhig, völlig gefasst. Nahm einen Teil des Druckes von ihm. Er war so viel stärker als er. All die Jahre, all die schrecklichen Entscheidungen die er hatte treffen müssen, hatten Erwin weiter und weiter von der Menschlichkeit entfernt. Er war kaum mehr als ein Dämon, eine menschliche Hülle ohne ohne menschliche Eigenschaften in ihm.

 Levi andererseits war menschlicher und menschlicher geworden je öfter er verletzt worden war. Erwin konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Der tiefe Schmerz, die Sorge um andere, die Selbstlosigkeit, die Gewalt, die Wut, die Weigerung sich dem Schicksal zu unterwerfen, das die Welt ihm aufzuzwingen versuchte. Er war wie ein kleines grünes Pflänzchen, das Steine zerbrach auf seinem Weg zur Sonne. So, so menschlich.

 Er hatte Levi nicht die gesamte Wahrheit gesagt. Sein Wissensdrang brannte wie ein Hölleninferno in ihm, wie ein Ofen, der die Maschinen seines Körpers und seines tödlichem Gehirns antrieb. Aber jedes Mal wenn er Levi ansah, überkam ihn ein anderes Gefühl, nicht weniger wild, nicht weniger stark.

Er starrte in Levis vertrautes Gesicht, seine fast schwarzen Augen. Vielleicht wusste er es.

 „Du siehst aus als könntest du nicht scheißen“, sagte Levi und hob seine Hüften, Erwins Finger flutschten aus ihm.

„Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken.“

Levi angelte das Fläschchen und goss Öl über seine Hände. Dann drückte er sich selbst von Erwins Beinen hoch und rutschte in Richtung von Erwins Knien. Seine ölbedeckte Hand legte sich um Erwins Schwanz. Ein Schauer lief durch Erwin, unterbrach alle seine vorherigen Gedanken. All sein Blut schien aus seinem Hirn und seinen Gliedmaßen zu strömen und sich in seinem Penis in Levis Händen zu sammeln. Alle seine Nerven standen in Flammen, trafen sich unter Levis Händen, die ihn mit Öl einrieben.

„Hier“, sagte Levi und lies sich ohne weitere Warnung auf Erwin sinken.

Erwin fühlte sich selbst in Levi eindringen, wie sein Schwanz, den er Momente zuvor noch für steinhart gehalten hatte, ein wenig von Levis eisenharten Muskeln zusammengedrückt wurde.

„Fuck, Levi“, stöhnte er.

Er wischte seine ölbedeckten Hände an den Bettlaken sauber, was ihm ein unzufriedenes Grunzen Levis einbrachte. Aber dann reichte er um ihn herum, stützte seinen Arsch mit der Hand und stieß in ihn. Es war heiß in Levi, die Reibung fühlte sich an, als ob sie ihn umbringen würde. Den Ton, den er den Tiefen Levis Kehle entlockte, war wunderschön.

Erwins Hüften sanken wieder in das Bett, nur, um ein zweites Mal hinauf zu stoßen. Es fühlte sich an als rase flüssiges Feuer durch seinen Körper, Levis und sein Stöhnen vermengten sich. Sie hatten zu viel Zeit ihrer Leben damit verschwendet, nicht das hier zu tun. Falls er morgen stürbe, hätte er seinen Frieden damit. Falls sie jedoch beide überlebten...

Ein schmaler Streifen morgendlichen Blaus erschien am Horizont der schwarzen, sternlosen Himmel Erwins Bewusstseins.

Levis Nägel gruben sich in seinen Rücken während er Geschwindigkeit aufnahm, tiefer und härter in die enge Hitze stieß. Sie beide atmeten nun schnell, er sah einen einzelnen Schweißtropfen Levis Gesicht hinab rinnen. Er küsste ihn weg. Erwin war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, aber er glaubte Levi atemlos seinen Namen stöhnen zu hören. All die Härchen auf seinem Körper richteten sich kribbelnd auf.

Dann hörte er ein ungewohntes Geräusch. Er war so auf all die Wahrnehmungen seines Körpers konzentriert, dass er eine Weile brauchte um zu verarbeiten, dass Levi lachte. Es war ein kleines Lachen, doch dies war Levi. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn so hart, dass sie ihn aus dem Rhythmus brachte.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte er, suchte nach Levis Augen.

„Oy. Dein Schwanz fühlt sich verdammt gut an.“

Levi strich einige verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn, entblößte ein kleines Lächeln um seine Augen. Erwin verschlang den seltenen Anblick, beschäftigt damit, ihn für alle Ewigkeit in sein Gehirn einzubrennen. Hier war er, dieser Mann, in dem seine gesamte Liebe für die Menschheit kondensiert war, extra dicht, um in diesen doch recht kleinen Körper zu passen.

Er musste Levi härter ficken, sehr dringend, sofort. Also hob er ihn ein weiteres Mal an, versuchte, seinen Schwanz in ihm vergraben zu lassen, drehte ihn herum und warf ihn auf das Bett. Sein Schwanz rutschte heraus, einen Moment später rammte er sich selbst zurück. Das neue Tempo dass er vorlegte war gnadenlos. Laute, nasse Klatschgeräusche vermischten sich mit ihrem Stöhnen, es klang wie Applaus. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Levi machte gloriose Geräusche unter ihm, fast Weinen.

Er wollte Levis Knöchel packen und sie über seine Schultern werfen. Mit seinem fehlenden Arm wusste er jedoch nicht wie, also ließ er die Idee fallen und fokussierte sich stattdessen darauf, Levi anzusehen. Er war schweißbedeckt, seine Wangen und Lippen gerötet, Augen geschlossen. Zittern lief durch seine unverschämt harmonisch proportionierten Muskeln.

Erwins Blick wanderte hinab zu Levis zuckendem, tropfenden Schwanz. Er hüpfte unter seinen gnadenlosen Stößen, er konnte sogar die kleine Erhebung sehen, die er selbst auslöste, wenn er in Richtung Levis Bauchdecke stieß. Levis Hände wanderten zu seinen Nippeln, er drehte sie zwischen den eigenen Fingern. Der Anblick stieß ihn beinahe über die Kante.

Erwin beugte sich hinab, schob eine Hand mit seinem Gesicht beiseite und begann stattdessen zu saugen. Levis gesamter Körper zuckte unter ihm. Erwin musste sein Tempo drosseln, um seine Lippen und Zunge effizient zu koordinieren. Die unmittelbare Gefahr zu kommen ging vorbei, er hörte Levi unter sich zu Atmen kommen. Plötzlich schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen rechten Arm. In einer instinktiven Reaktion versuchte er, seinen Arm zu greifen, doch er war nicht da. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf Levi. 

„Hey“, sagte Levi. Vorsichtig drehte er sie beide auf die Seite, um nicht von Erwins Gewicht erdrückt zu werden.

Der Schmerz in Erwins nicht existierenden Arm stach einige weitere lange Sekunden in denen er weder sprechen noch sich bewegen konnte. Levis besorgte Blicke ruhten auf ihm. Dann, endlich, ging der Schmerz vorüber.

„Phantomschmerz“, sagte Erwin. Er wischte mit seinem gesunden Arm den Schweiß von seiner Stirn. „Vermutlich habe ich es übertrieben.“

Er lag nun falsch herum auf dem Bett, die Beine hingen von den Knien abwärts aus demBett, sein Kopf gegen der Wand. Levi bewegte sich vorsichtig wieder auf ihn, darauf bedacht, seinen Schwanz nicht herausrutschen zu lassen. Schließlich kam er zum Sitzen, blickte auf Erwin hinab. Levis inneren Muskeln spannten sich um ihn herum. Er war überzeugt, das es Absicht war. Er lächelte zu Levi hinauf.

„Kannst du weitermachen?“, fragte Levi. 

Erwin nickte. Ein seltsam amüsanter Gedanke einer aufgewühlten Hanji, welche versuchte zu erklären, dass die Operation zur Rückeroberung Shiganshinas verschoben werden musste auf Grund eines unglücklichen sexinduzierten Unfalls ihres Kommandanten, flatterte durch seinen Kopf. 

„Okay, lass mich machen.“

 Erwin griff das Kissen und stopfte es zwischen seinen Kopf und die Wand. Levi bewegte sich, versuchte eine gute Position für sich zu finden. Er stütze sich von der Matratze hoch, bis er schließlich wieder einen guten Winkel zu finden schien.

Er bewegte sich langsam, glitt in einem entspannten Tempo auf und ab. Dann platzierte er seine brennenden Hände auf Erwins Brust um sich abzustützen. Seine Hüften kippten, er bewegte sich in langsamen, flachen Kreisen. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren diese sanften, berechneten Bewegungen verheerend für Erwin.

Ein plötzliches Was-hätte-sein-können blitzte durch seinen Kopf. Als hätte er einen Blick auf eine andere Realität erhascht, vielleicht eine die eingetreten wäre, wenn eine seiner vielen Entscheidungen ihn in eine andere Richtung geführt hätte.

Er sah sie wie sie waren, Levi seinen Schwanz reitend. Beide entspannt, erschöpft, vielleicht gerade zurück vom Kampf. Es schien ein Arrangement zu sein, mit dem sie beide vertraut waren, sich in- und auswendig kannten. Erwin sah sich selbst durch einen Stapel Dokumente lesen. Levi kümmerte es nicht, er genoss bloß seinen Körper und seine Gesellschaft. Die Szene wurde von irrealem goldenen Sonnenlicht erhellt, ähnlich, wie sein Büro heute früher ausgesehen hatte.

Zurück in der Realität schien Levi dort oben auf seinen Hüften plötzlich viel zu weit weg. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, nach ihm, aber senkte ihn dann wieder. Levi hatte seine Augen geschlossen, sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, einen abwesenden Ausdruck in seinem geröteten Gesicht. Für eine kurze Zeit schien es ihm gelungen zu sein, dieser harten Realität zu entfliehen.

Um nichts in der Welt würde Erwin ihn zurückrufen. Also wartete er einfach, fühlte Levis heiße Enge um seinen Schwanz, beobachtete ihn. Seine blasse Haut war ein wenig rosig, Haarsträhnen klebten auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Wimpern flatterten mit seinem Atem als seien sie schwarze Schmetterlinge, die sich zufällig auf seinen Augenlidern niedergelassen hatten.

Levis Atem wurde abgehackt, seine Hüftbewegungen wurden unkoordiniert. Erwin legte eine Hand auf Levis Hüfte und fickte langsam in ihn hinein, versuchte sich Levis Bewegungen anzupassen. Levi krampfte, seine Hände gruben sich in Erwins Haut, heiße Wichse spritzte über Erwins Brust und Bauch. Erwin hatte ihre Bewegungen vollständig übernommen. Er machte weiter, langsam, vorsichtig, um Levis Orgasmus so lange auszudehnen wie möglich. Levis Nägel gruben sich so tief in seine Haut, dass es schmerzte. Sein Gesicht formte einen tonlosen Schrei. Die Schweißtropfen auf Levis Körper glitzerten. Es sah aus, als würde sein gesamter Körper weinen.

Levi öffnete seine Augen, sah Erwin an. In seinem Blick lagen viele Dinge, viele die er nie gesagt hatte und nie sagen würde. Erwin verstand.

„Komm näher“, sagte er, streckte dem Arm nach Levi aus.

Levi antwortete, indem er von Erwin rutschte. Die plötzliche Kälte um seinen Penis tat fast weh. Levi ließ sich auf die Matratze neben Erwin fallen. Er legte seine Arme und ein Bein um ihn. Das war besser. Jetzt war sein Gesicht nah. Erwin zog Levi in einen Kuss. Levis Hand fuhr durch seine Haare, Finger folgten seinen Schlüsselbeinen.

 Levis Sperma floss über Erwins Brust, tropfte auf die Bettlaken. Levi schien es nicht mehr zu kümmern. Seine warme Hand wanderte über seine Bauchmuskeln, fuhr unbeeindruckt durch seine eigenen Spuren. Sie wanderte nach unten, bis sie Erwins Erektion berührte. Er drehte sich ein wenig weiter auf die Seite, sodass Levi seine Finger um sie beide legen konnte. Levi wurde gerade weich, aber rieb sich dennoch gegen Erwins Schwanz. Er reichte um Levi herum, griff die eine wohlgeformte Arschbacke. 

„Wäre nur das auch okay?“, fragte er, presste kaum merklich wieder einen Finger gegen Levi.

 Levi antwortete nicht sondern küsste Erwin stattdessen. Sein Kuss war tief, drängend und intensiv. Erwin hatte keine Zweifel dass dies Levis Art war zu bestätigen, dass er dies für eine sehr gute Position hielt. 

Jetzt übernahm er die Führung in ihrem Kuss, fühlte all seine Jahre der Erfahrung und seine tiefe Wertschätzung für Levi sich auf seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge sammeln. Er spürte wie Levi unter seinem Kuss wieder hart wurde. Der Umstand ließ einen eigenartigen Stolz in seiner Brust Funken schlagen. Levis Hände begannen sie beide sanft zu streichen.

 „Was du gerade gemacht hast. Mehr davon“, sagte Levi, die Stimme rau.

 Erwinnahm die Einladung gerne an. Also blieben sie zusammen in ihrer eigenartigen halb-umarmungs-Position, Erwins Kopf nach wie vor in einem alles andere als idealen Winkel gegen die Wand gedrückt, seine Beine von dem zu kleinen Bett hängend. Aber sie küssten sich und Levis eine Hand zog Erwin dicht zu sich heran. Die andere verschmierte die Reste des Öls auf ihren beiden Schwänzen und Erwins Finger war in Levi und Levis Wichse war immer noch überall über ihm und es war intim und dreckig und wundervoll.

 Die Nähe war es, die Erwin den Rest gab. So, so viel ihrer Haut in Berührung, ihre Lippen verbunden. Es brauchte nur einige weitere Streichbewegungen Levis Hand, bis er fühlte, dass er nah war. Sein Herz hämmerte, als wolle es seineBrustkorb zertrümmern.

 Levi musste seine Reaktion gespürt haben, seine Lippen gegen Erwins verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er beschleunigte ein winziges Bisschen. Erwin stöhnte in Levis Mund als er über seine Hand kam. Heiße und kalte Schauer rollte von seinen Zehen bis in seine Kopfhaut. Er drehte sich aus Levis Kuss und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, während Levi ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt strich.

Schwer atmend lagen sie nebeneinander. Levis Hand war nach wie vor locker um Erwinstropfende Erektion gelegt, spielten damit. Erwin sah Levi einfach an.

Keiner von ihnen sprach, aus Angst, den fragilen Moment zu zerbrechen, bevor die Zeit es tat. Erwin erwischte sich bei dem Wunsch, die Zeit möge stehen bleiben. Er musste den Ausgang des ewigen Kampfes der Menschheit nicht erfahren. Er wollte, dass die Zeit stehenblieb, er hier liegen blieb, neben Levi, in seinen Händen, eingefroren in dieser verdammt ungemütlichen Position.

Erneut liefen Leute auf der Außenseite der dünnen Wände entlang. Er hörte sie lachen. Zeit, Leben, wurde so wertvoll am Tag vorm Kampf. Ein Gedanke an wartenden Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch kreuzte seine Gedanken. Er seufzte. Seine Augen kehrten zu Levi zurück. Falls sie morgen beide Shiganshina überlebten, gab es etwas, was er Levi fragen musste. Eine dieser egoistischen Fragen. Aber nicht heute. Mit dem unsicheren Ausgang morgen, wäre es brutal gewesen zu fragen. Er hatte bereits genug wegen ihm gelitten.

Neben ihm setzte Levi sich auf. Er fuhr mit der sauberen Hand über sein Gesicht, blickte zu Erwin hinunter.

„Ich muss das wirklich loswerden“, sagte er und zeigte Erwin seine mit Wichse bedeckte, verschwitzte, ölige Hand.

Erwin lachte tief in seiner Kehle.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du soviel ertragen hast.“

„Ich wühle mich regelmäßig durch Titanengedärme für dich.“

 „Für mich?“, fragte Erwin und hob eine Augenbraue.

Levi stand vom Bett auf, nahm ein Stück Stoff aus der Schublade und ging hinüber zum Tisch. Er setzte sich, goss etwas Wasser aus der gläsernen Karaffe über den Stoff und begann, sich zu säubern.

Erwin folgte dem nassen Lappemit den Blicken. Er bemerkte das Levi, der wieder erregt worden war, als sie ihre Schwänze aneinander gerieben hatten, immer noch halb hart war. Er drückte sich selbst von der Matratze hoch, stand auf und ging zu Levi hinüber. Er zog Levis Stuhl zurück, sank dann vor ihm auf die Knie. Er sah zu Levi hinauf.

„Da du ja anscheinend bisher nur in deinem Eigeninteresse agiert hast, dürfte ich eine Bitte stellen?“

Er nahm den Stoff aus Levis Händen und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Er suchte nach Levis Bestätigung. Levi nickte kaum merklich. Erwin senkte seinen Kopf auf Levis Schwanz. Er war noch immer feucht vom Lappen, sodass Erwins Lippen ohne großen Widerstand daran hinab glitten. Er spannte seine Lippe an, ließ seine Zunge gegen Levi flattern. Er spürte, wie schnell Levi unter seiner Zunge wieder völlig hart wurde. Levi rutschte tiefer in den Stuhl.

 Erwin malte langsame, breite Striche, höhlte seine Wangen aus, saugte sanft. Levis Hände gruben sich in seine Haare. Erwin lächelte. Er griff nach oben. Seine Finger formten eineKreis um die Basis von Levis Schwanz. Er saugte fester, testete, was am besten funktionierte. Levi wand sich unter ihm.

Herausfordernd leckt Erwin Levis Eichel, fuhr mit der Zunge über die Spitze. Er spannte seine Lippen und senkte seinen Kopf erneut über Levi, erzeugte so viel Reibung, wie er konnte. Levi stöhnte. Seine Lippen glitten die gesamte Länge hinunter, bis er auf seine eigenen Finger traf und Levis Schwanz die Rückseite seiner Kehle berührte. Levi zog nun buchstäblich an seinen Haaren. Er beklagte sich nicht.

Sein Rücken begann zu schmerzen, da er sich ein ganzes Stück vorne über beugen musste, um sein Gesicht auf die erforderliche Höhe zu bringen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, Levis Reaktionen sagten ihm ohnehin, dass dies nicht lange dauern würde. Seine Finger bewegten sich in Synchronisation mit seinen Lippen, kreierten Druckwellen für Levi während er hinauf und hinab glitt. Halb unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwischte Levi. 

 _Exzellente Entscheidung es einfach zu tun,_ dachte Erwin. _Es wäre tragisch gewesen, das hier zu verpassen._

„Du versuchst gerade echt hart, Sex mit jedem anderen für mich zu ruinieren, oder?“, stöhnte Levi von oben.

„Fuck, ja“, antwortete Erwin, den Mund voll Levi.

Vielleicht war es die Vibration in seiner Stimme. Seine Worte brachten Levi zum Zittern, sich winden, fast vom Stuhl fallen. Erwin spürte dicke Wärme in seinen Mund explodieren. Es schmeckt nach Levi, alle seine Sinne liefen über mit Levi. Er trank alles, saugte den letzten Tropfen auf. Als er seinen Mund löste, verband eine glitzernde Brücke aus Speichel seine Lippen für eine Sekunde mit Levi. Dann brach sie ab, löste sich in nichts auf. 

Levi saß für ein paar Atemzüge regungslos da. Dann nahm er Erwins Hand in seine, hob den Lappen wieder auf und begann vorsichtig, Erwins Hand sauber zu wischen. Erwin entspannte sich unter den sanften Berührungen.

„Du lässt mich meinen Schwanz lieber selber sauber machen, es sei denn, du willst noch einmal gefickt werden“, sagte er lächelnd.

Ein gefährlicher Ausdruck erschien auf Levis Gesicht, der klar sagte: versuche mich nicht.

Er hörte mit der Wischbewegung auf, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, sah nach oben.

„Da du den Körper deines Untergebenen eben so schamlos für deine eigene Befriedigung missbraucht hast...“, sagte Levi langsam, „...Darf ich auch eine Bitte stellen?“

 Erwins Ausdruck wurde ernst. Seine Finger verschränkten sich mit Levis, der nasse Lappen ungeschickt zwischen ihren Fingern.

 „Levi. Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich bis morgen in Ordnung bringen muss.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Levi und stand vom Stuhl auf.

Er nahm seine Hand vom Lappen und überließ ihn Erwin.

„Ich würde bloß gerne– heute, am letzten aller Tage– bei dir bleiben. Allerdings nur, wenn du dich vorher sauber machst.“

Erwin trat näher, schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er zog Levi an sich, hielt ihn dort.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch Hanji und Shadis einladen“, murmelte Levi gegen Erwins Brust. „Lass uns zusammen einen trinken. Du kannst deinen Papierkram trotzdem machen. Wir werden dich nicht stören. Nur, lass mich bis zum Ende da bleiben.“

„Du hast recht. Das sollten wir machen“, sagte Erwin und küsste Levis Kopf.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, ich hoffe irgendjemand freut sich darüber :) Dies ist auch eine Übung für mich meinen Perfektionismus zu überwinden (Nur dreimal Korrekturgelesen! Ich bin so stolz auf mich!) und meinen Stil zu verbessern, konstruktive Kritik ist daher sehr willkommen. Es gibt auch eine englische Version :)


End file.
